Who's the culprit?
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Who is the culprit who hid Bossun's handphone and wallet?


**Disclaimer: **All character rights go back to Shinohara Kenta-sensei!

* * *

><p>Tsubaki Sasuke stepped into the classroom one morning after the end of year school examinations were just over. To his horror (but he did not show it), there was havoc in the class…<p>

"Hey! Who took my handphone and wallet?" Fujisaki Yuusuke, or his nickname Bossun, was wandering about the class looking high and low for his two missing objects.

"I don't think anyone took it." Kikuno Asahina, nicknamed Daisy, was sitting on Tsubaki's seat playing a Nitendo DS that Switch lent her. As Tsubaki approached her, she looked up, got off the seat and grabbed a chair from the next table before sitting down again.

Tsubaki sighed before sitting down on his seat and taking out the ninth volume of the Durarara! Lightnovel and reading it, trying to ignore the noise directly behind him.

"Well, it could be anywhere." Kazuyoshi Usui, known as Switch, commented using his Speech Synthesis Software.

"That's not helping! Just tell me where it is!" Bossun shouted from where he currently was: behind Tsubaki. Tsubaki twitched a little but continued to read his book.

"… Recent." Kiyoshi Date, nicknamed Dante by Bossun and Himeko, spoke while imagining himself on stage during one of his visual kei performances **[1]**. He was sitting a seat away from Bossun.

"Are you saying that Tsubaki may have stolen it? No way! He just came in!" Bossun shouted over to Dante. Tsubaki wanted to yell at Dante for trying to accuse him, but changed his mind when Bossun turned to Himeko. "Hey, are you sure that YOU did not take my stuff?"

Hime Onizuka, or Himeko, turned from her conversation with Takahashi Chiaki and shouted, "What makes YOU think I took it? I did not do anything, right, Captain?"

"Yeah, she didn't." Chiaki replied. At this moment, Takemitsu Shinzo** [2]** stepped into the class.

"…Entered…?" Dante attempted to say another cool, one word response, but failed terribly.

"Huh? Art thou did not do anything wrong." Shinzo walked past Switch and Dante before sitting on his seat at the back of the class.

"My prince! If I tell you where your wallet is, will you give me a treat?" Saotome Roman said shiny-eyed to Bossun while clinging to his arm. She must have been asleep and had only just woken up.

"Ehh? You know where it is? Quick tell me!" Bossun tried to shake off Roman, but it did not seem to work.

"It's in the classroom next door, **[3]**" Roman chirped before continuing, "Anyways, you owe me a buffet lunch at a sushi restaurant." Bossun, who was running towards the door, stopped and turned to Roman.

"Why sushi? It doesn't even taste good! **[4]**" Bossun shouted before running to the class next door, retrieves his wallet and runs back, shouting,"So, where's my handphhone?"

"Why do you ask? Are you going to receive some messages from the girl you like?" Himeko sniggered.

"Ho ho ho. Mother, our dear Bossun has grown up." Switch added while watching Bossun unhook the Green Angry Bird Pig keychain from Himeko's bag.

"Hey! Stop making fun of me like that!" Bossun shouted before checking Himeko's bag to see if his handphone was inside. He passes the green pig keychain to Switch, who started twirling it around his finger.

"Return that, and stop rummaging by bag! I already told you that it's not in there!" Himeko shouted back. At this moment, Tetsuji Chūma, their homeroom teacher nicknamed Chū-san, entered the class.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Those who need to take the Maths Re-test please get your papers from the front." Chū-san announced before sitting at the teacher's table and yawned.

"Chū-san~ They took away my handphone and they wouldn't give it back!" Bossun shouted to Chū-san, who just yawned again and ignored him.

"Well, I know where it is…" The culprit announced.

"Ehh?" Bosun turned to the source of the announcement, even though he recognised the culprit's voice: it was Switch. "What? Switch! You were the culprit all along!"

"Hahaha. Were you surprised?" Switch asked, his face still expressionless.

"Who would be surprised at a time like this?" Bossun shouted, not happy with the prank played on him. "Where is my phone, anyways?"

"It is under the desks at the back row." Before Switch could even finished his line, Bossun ran over to Shinzo's seat and looked under the table, unable to find his phone.

"Switch! It isn't here!" Bossun shouted across the classroom, earning a sleepy glare from Chū-san.

Switch walked over to Bossun and slid his hand in the table's compartment before taking out Bossun's phone. "Isn't this it?"

"Thanks, Switch. Just don't hide it next time." Bossun took his phone back and slid it into his pocket before leaving the classroom, along with a couple of his classmates.

-the end-

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>- Kiyoshi Date's seiyuu is Gackt. Surprising? Maybe not.

**[2]**- My classmate's not a samurai.

**[3]**- The classroom next door on the first floor.

**[4]**- I don't know whether Bossun likes sushi, but my classmates don't.

* * *

><p>Here's the author's notes!<p>

This is a real incident that happened in my class. Unfortunately, I'm not very sure what actually happened, and who was the real culprit... When I stepped into class the guy replaced by Bossun already lost his phone and wallet.

I would like to thank my classmates Dominique (Bossun), Chen Jie (Switch), Carrie (Himeko), Clara (Roman), Wan Xuan (Daisy), Gabriel (Dante), Leonard (Agata), Xun Yong (Michiru), Faith (Unyuu, but I can't remember whether it was her or Eugene), Joanne (Chiaki), my other classmates who never got roles, Mr Lee (who is the total opposite of Chū-san) and all my readers! Thank you for supporting this story! (I just hope that the anime fans in my class don't ever find this story though.)

I would also like to thank **Difficult0135**, **Koro Una** and **Dreams of the future** for reviewing my story! :)


End file.
